Shadows
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: NaruGaaNaru. The Hokage travels to Suna to discuss a few important matters.


Name – Shadow

Genre – Romance/Humor/Erotica

Style – PWP

Warnings – Yaoi, lemon-ish

Book/Anime – Naruto

Main Pairing(s) – NaruGaaNaru

Side Pairing(s) – ShikaTem, KankuKiba, KakaSasu, NejiTen

Friendship Pairings – Team 7

_Got kink?_

Summary – The Hokage travels to Suna to discuss a few important matters

000

"Sir?"

Gaara looked up from the list he'd been staring at for ten solid minutes. It was a list of complaints from the storekeepers in Suna. They were not happy with the Kazekage's new tax laws and very few were willing to pay for the damage caused by a war which they believe had nothing to do with them. He was tempted to write down _'suck it up, you greedy bastards.'_

But that wasn't the way to deal with stingy businessmen. Besides, that's what Naruto would've done. Not that he thought the blond was a bad hokage or anything. He'd only had the title for three months now. He was bound to make some mistakes and hopefully learn from them.

"Yes?"

"The hokage will see you now."

"Hokage?" Gaara blinked. Naruto was here? He sighed. Great, now he was never going to get the paperwork done.

"He says it's urgent."

Gaara immediately straightened. "Let him in."

The guard bowed before moving to open the door. However, Naruto, who had apparently heard the entire conversation somehow, beat her to it. He launched the door open with a force that could've squashed the poor kunoichi had she not jumped out of the way in time.

"Gaara!" Naruto greeted, beaming at his friend from the doorway.

"Naruto." Gaara deadpanned in reply.

"So good to see you!" Naruto continued, completely unbothered by the slight glare in the kazekage's eyes. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You saw me last week."

"Oh. Right. Well, we didn't really have time to talk." Naruto said, winking.

Gaara grimaced despite himself. Of course, they hadn't had the chance. Naruto had pounced him as soon as the door to his office was closed. Even though, they had gotten… vigorously reacquainted (though they'd only been apart for two weeks at most), they hadn't actually said anything other than _'oh yeah'_, _'right there, baby' _and _'harder!'_.

"Gaara?"

The kazekage snapped out of it, but it was too late. Gaara's eyes narrowed as Naruto's grin got even wider. "Reminiscing, are we?"

"I'm busy, Naruto." Gaara replied darkly. "I am up to my ears in paperwork so I don't have any time for… pleasantries."

Naruto opened his mouth, but pauzed when he realized there was still someone else in the room. He stared at the kunoichi for a while, but she didn't seem to get the hint. "Uh, don't you have something to do? Some poor kidnapped children to rescue, drowning puppies to save?"

The kunoichi blinked at him. Her eyes switched from Naruto to Gaara before settling on the blond again. She flushed as red as her kazekage's hair. "Oh, eh, of course. I-I'll be going then."

Naruto smirked, bemused as she stumbled out of the room. "Hey, wasn't she the one guarding you last week?"

"Yes." Gaara hissed. "And she heard _everything_."

"Oh." Naruto replied, not really caring. "Maybe you should buy your guards some earplugs. Or bribe them." He added in afterthought. "It worked with Kakashi."

Gaara frowned. "You bribed Hatake Kakashi into playing deaf? How?"

Naruto gave him a flat look. "Sasuke, duh."

Gaara surpressed a sneer. "Of course. What about the other guards."

"Well, Shikamaru promised to keep his mouth shut if he was allowed tag along whenever I come here." Naruto wriggled his eyebrows. "He and your sister are doing great from what I hear."

Gaara spluttered. "What do you mean _'hear'_?"

"Well, not hear. More like see." Naruto corrected himself, ignoring the choking noises. "I saw some of the things he was packing in his 'survival kit'. Well, handcuffs were about the most innocent of things I saw him stuffing in that poor backpack."

Gaara paled. "Handcuffs?"

Naruto nodded. "And you do realize that there is a reason Temari carries around a whip whenever he comes over, right? I mean, if you think about it, why else would she trade her usual weapon for that?"

Gaara felt the pen in his hand snap. "Temari?"

"Well, yeah, sadomasochism seems to run in your family. You should hear what Kankuro and Kiba are up to. I swear, dogface is beginning to walk bow-legged."

Gaara tried not to remember the day he found out that Kankuro switched his usual makeup with edible paint. He failed brilliantly. He glared at Naruto when he chuckled.

"Gaara, your face is red." He pointed out unhelpfully.

"It's your fault." Gaara snapped. "I never wanted to know what my siblings do with… whips and… urgh."

Naruto nodded distractly. "Right. Speaking about whips, there is something I want to talk about."

Gaara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Well?"

"Why don't we have any of that?"

"Any of what?" Gaara asked carefully.

"You know. Toys and stuff. Things to intensify the moments under the sheets." Naruto pauzed. "Or over the desk, or-"

"I get it. But there is nothing wrong with our sex life." Gaara said, glaring at Naruto as if to dare him to say otherwise.

"Well, no." Naruto said hastily. "I'm not saying there's something _wrong_ with it."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"We could spice it up some. Make our time together even more, uh, _special_. You know, a lot of shinobi find some way to use their abilities to inflict a different kind of damage if you know what I mean." Naruto stopped before his face scrunched up in thought. Gaara could practically see the blond conjure up some sort of whack images with him using his sand to do kami-knows-what to him. "Uh, well, maybe your abilities aren't that suitable for this kind of thing, but mine would… ."

"Naruto, you're being stupid." Gaara drawled, looking back at the list of complaints.

"I am _not_. Everyone's getting into this stuff. Even Neji is doing it."

Gaara froze. "Hyuuga Neji?"

"Yes! Saw him tied up in some rope bondage courtesy of the feisty TenTen when he changed into his ANBU gear."

Gaara stared at him. "You see some odd things, don't you?"

"I know, right! It's like they're flaunting their sex lives. Parading in front of me with a big sign saying _'I got all sense and reason screwed out of me last night. Envy me, bitch' _while smiling like they're high on something."

"They are." Gaara replied before he could stop himself.

Naruto glared at him. He stomped the floor childishly. "I want super kinky sex too!" He pouted, folding his arms.

Gaara fought the urge to glare back. "You _are_ having-"

"Am not!" Naruto pouted even more. "C'mon, at least be willing to experiment with my bunshins."

"I…" Gaara pauzed, his mind, against his will, creating several _very_ interesting images.

Naruto saw this and smirked. The kind of smirk that sent shivers down his spine. The hokage strutted closer to his desk before leaning over it. "C'mon, Gaara-chan, don't you wanna know what it feels like to have one in the front and one in the back?"

"Front? Back?" Gaara stuttered, feeling his face growing hot.

"Yeah." Naruto purred. And before he'd even given the blond permission, he was suddenly staring at two pairs of baby blue eyes. Both of them wore the same orgasm-inducing smirk as they leered down at him. "How will you have us?" They chorused with those maddening growling undertones.

"Naked." Gaara breathed.

"As you wish." Naruto rasped and Gaara just couldn't keep his eyes off of his charmingly flushed face. Only when he heard the sound of a zipper did he look down, and found himself glad that he did.

A lot could be said about Uzumaki Naruto. He was stubborn, annoying most of the time, obnoxious, overly heroic and a many other unflattering things.

But _damn_ did he have a body to die for.

Gaara found himself unable to think about anything other than what seemed like acres of smooth, tanned skin stretching over lean muscles and what _had_ to be the perfect stomach complete with the strangely sensual demon seal. Unable to resist, Gaara leaned over his desk and licked the uppermost symbol on the Naruto closest to him.

The other Naruto pouted. "What about me?"

Gaara smirked. "What about you?" He drawled as he licked a nipple causing the other Naruto blush with a naughty smirk. "I'm busy with this one."

He couldn't remember which one was the real one, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. While he was exploring every inch of the first Naruto's chest with his tongue, the other decided to help him undress. Gaara could feel the one behind him getting excited as he intentionally tangled his fingers in his fishnet shirt, letting his blunt nails slide over the sensitive skin around his nipples.

Gaara almost forgot how to breathe. He allowed the first Naruto to guide his head down – he even undid the zipper of his pants for him. He slid the erect penis of the first Naruto into his mouth while the second Naruto wrapped calloused fingers around his own and began to pump it steadily.

A loud knock made all three of them jump, "Gaara!"

"T-Temari?" Gaara said in disbelief, around a mouthful of hard cock.

"No!" Both Narutos whined. "Just ignore her. Keep going… _please_."

"If I do that when she knows I'm here she'll just enter the room."

"I'm sure she's walked into worse stuff."

"I have." Temari deadpanned. The Kages froze. "Before this, I walked into Kankuro screwing blood and bone out of poor Kiba. Say, got any lube?"

"L-lube?" Naruto managed to stutter. He looked down at Gaara, but he was frozen in mortification. "Uh, second drawyer if I remember correctly. What do you need it for?"

"Well, Shikamaru's all tied up and TenTen gave me a vibrator the size of my fist. Shikamaru wanted to try it out." Temari smirked. "So he's going to try it out."

Gaara squeaked.

Naruto blinked. "You go girl."

"He might scream when he realizes what I'm up to. Just ignore it. Have fun, little brother." Temari affectionately patted Gaara's head and left.

Naruto stared at the door. "Your sister makes one hell of a dominatrix."

Gaara glared up at him. His reply was a suck so strong that it made Naruto's eyes roll back in his head.

"Wow," The clone said after a while, "Even I felt that."

Gaara followed up with a sharp nibble that made both Narutos flinch. "That's it. We're done. Get out."

"What?" Naruto whined. "Why? Stopping now isn't going to change the fact that your sister saw us butt-naked. Well, actually, saw _me_ butt-naked and _you_ sucking on my-"

"Out!"

Naruto pouted. "Front and back."

Gaara paused.

The clone began to lick his lobes and resumed his previous task of stroking the Kazekage into mind-exploding desire. "You wanted us naked, remember?" He whispered into Gaara's sensitive ears. "You can't change your order now."

"No." Naruto followed up, licking Gaara's half-bared chest. "Not now that we're _here_ and almost _there_."

Gaara swallowed thickly.


End file.
